


Our Reality

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: Minecraft (RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ive been spam watching mr beast videos all night, Lol this again, but only the ones with Karl, i hate everything, i still don’t know how to tag, karl support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: “If I win, you have to come visit me.”Everything starts there.
Relationships: Quackity/Georgenotfound
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Our Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the tags, also this is short
> 
> Also ,also, this story takes place shortly after my other book “The GeorgeNotFound Song” so make sure to give that a read!

“George, you are insanely lucky I hate you.” A chuckle escaped the Brit as he mined another two pieces of Ancient Debris. “Like, seriously! How did you find so many freaking pieces of Debris?! I can’t believe you!”

“Your just jealous, but if you know you could just ask and ill give you some.” It was a question he never expected to hear from George. George usually kept to himself, he never was caring or affectionate to anyone on stream. He was quiet and anti social.

“What’s this? GeorgeNotFound being a simp instead of being simped for? I don’t believe it.” Quackity replied snarkily, which earned him a whack to his character with George’s sword.

“Take it or leave it.”

“Fine, fine! But I could have gotten it on my own.” Three pieces of Debris flew out of George’s character and Quackity picked them up, feeling rather prideful of himself that he may have gotten the usually cold and arrogant brunette to open up to him.

“Oh yeah? Let’s have a competition then! Whoever finds the most Netherite in an hour gets a prize of their choice.” It sounded fun, he wasn’t going to lie, but what could he possibly want? Quackity thought about it for a while, no thoughts came to mind so he settled for something weird.

“Okay fine Mr GeorgeNotFound. If I win, you have to do an embarrassing thing of my choice in front of the whole SMP.” He literally had no idea what to make George do.

“Okay... And if I win, you have to come visit me.”

.

.

.

“WHAAAAT!?” It was more of a scream than anything really, George had been expecting that answer though.

“Don’t worry, I’m not joking. I’ll pay for the ticket and everything, if it’s okay with you.” Oh, he counted his lucky stars that it would be okay. George held his breath while waiting for Quackity’s answer.

“You... Actually want me to come visit you?” Goddammit, just stop asking questions... George felt like this was going’s to fail, he felt like an Icarus. He kept getting closer and closer to the sun, but it burned him and he came crashing back down to Earth. Back down to reality. A reality where Quackity wouldn’t want to visit him, and from then on it would be weird between them.

“Yeah, but if you don’t want to do it you don’t have too. I can choose something different.” He sighed, as he felt the tension grow even thicker.

“What! No! George, I want to come visit you! In fact, we don’t have to do this stupid challenge you could have just asked! When’s the quickest time I can come?” A frantic voice emerged through his headphones as he smiled in relief. They discussed the time they would meet, where they would meet, where they would stay. Quackity was coming next week, he had a week to clean the house. Just great.

“Ugh, where are you? I’m at the gate.” Quacktiy was annoyed, excited, anxious, basically a mess, as he walked out of the tunnel that connect the airport to the plane. He had George in a call with him, and were trying to get to each other.

“I’m at your gate but- Oh hold on, I think I see you.” He raised an eyebrow as George hung up at him, two seconds later a short pale skinned brunette walked up to him with an endearing smile.

“George!”

“Quackity!”

The two hugged each other tightly and savoured each others warmth. Quackity buried his face in George’s neck and took a deep breath in. He had to practically yell at his heart to stop beating so fast as his chest was pushed up against George’s. Eventually, they pulled away from each other because unfortunately you can’t just stand in a public airport and hug each other forever.

“Cmon! Let’s head back to my place, there’s a lot of things I wanna show you!” Quackity could tell that George was just as excited as he was to meet each other as he got dragged out of the big building. He looked nervously as George’s hand and gently took it, a small gasp escaping the older from the sudden hand around his. Quackity got anxious that George would find it weird and pull away, but he didn’t. He tightened his grip and kept walking.

“When we get to your house, I wanna show you another song I wrote! Okay?”

“Oft, alright. Just as long as it’s not about me!”

The pair laughed together as they walked down the street together hand-in-hand. Time seemed to stop. It’s as if they were in their own world.

Their own reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you’ve read at least one of my books.  
> Bookmark if you enjoyed it.  
> Comment if you’ve read all my books.  
> Subscribe if you enjoyed them—
> 
> Lol, should I make this a series?


End file.
